In general, electric junction box assemblies include a power distribution box for storing electric components configured to regulate and distribute power to various electric components. Generally stated, power is supplied to the power distribution box, wherein the power is regulated using commonly known components such as switches, relays, fuses, capacitors, resistors and the like. The regulated power is then supplied to selected electric components.
Packaging space 100 for the power distribution box assembly 200 has decreased as a result of an increase in components to support vehicle functions, such as proximity sensors, cameras, and the like, as illustratively shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. As such, the installer may be forced to assemble the power distribution box assembly 200 in a tight space wherein vehicle structure obscures the power distribution box assembly 200. As such, the installer must conduct a blind installation. As used herein, a blind installation refers to an installation where parts of the power distribution box assembly 200 is visually obscured-not necessarily completely obscured.
Currently, the power distribution box assembly 200 is mounted in the packaging space 100 and the top cover 210 is then mounted onto the power distribution box 220. The top cover 210 includes a side wall bounding the periphery of the top surface of the power distribution box 220, as shown in FIG. 3. However, the locking mechanisms are obscured by vehicle structure surrounding the packaging space 100. Ensuring the locking mechanism is properly aligned is done by visually aligning the visible portion of the top cover 210 with the power distribution box 220.
FIGS. 4 and 5 show a current locking mechanism 300, wherein a tab 310 of the top cover 210 is pressed down onto a catch 320 of the power distribution box 220. In some instances, the tab 310 may not be fully inserted into the catch 320 when the top cover 210 is not aligned with the power distribution box 220, as shown in FIG. 3.
Accordingly, it remains desirable to have an electronic junction box assembly configured to assist the installer install the power distribution box assembly in a blind installation.